The Jacobs' Home
by Bookworm5546
Summary: Written by @newsies stuff on IG This story goes into Davey's home life during the strike and the father-son relationship he and his father share. Hope you enjoy.


**Written by Tara ( newsies_stuff on IG)**

Disclaimer: Newsies is property of Disney

㈏3future story㈏3

㈏5 Davey and Les at home

School seemed like a paradise to Davey. It was a place where he could get away from the constant fighting and taking care of Les. Davey loved Les with all his heart, but he also loved his privacy. He never had a girl to hang out with or friends he could sneak out with to watch a strike. There was just time for him to read the daily paper or play chess. Except, it was summer now, and Davey had nowhere to escape to.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Davey felt like crying, of course he didn't because Les was next to him. His father had hurt his leg at work and now he had to get a job. Les was ready to jump out the door and stroll down to the newspaper stand. Davey was the opposite. His father insisted that he needed to work whereas Davey insisted he stay home to help around. His mother practically pushed him out the door to begin his first job as a newsboy.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les never felt worse. He sat in his bed and silently wept as Davey was yelled at. Although he knew his father wouldn't like the deal with Jack, he pushed Davey to do it because he knew the long term affect. It wasn't that he didn't love Davey, he was Les's older brother and he looked up to him. Les was just unsure if people would buy a paper from Davey. Jack was charismatic and everyone loved him. Les wanted to be just like Jack when he grew up.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Davey's face was red with fear and anger. He tried to explain to his exploding father that he would never make money without help. His father believed that honest hard work would get the money but even Les knew that wasn't true. His father told him to break the deal, but Davey refused. There was nothing their father could do to stop him from being with his new union. The Newsboy Union.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the second week of the boys' new job and things in the house hadn't gotten better. Davey's father refused to talk to him unless he broke the deal with Jack.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les nearly broke the door down, "We're on strike! We're on st-" Davey stopped him from finishing and dragged him to the bedroom. He explained to him that their father would bust their heads. They both agreed to keep the strike a secret.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the second week of the strike and the household was still as silent as the night. Les wished he could tell his parent about all the things he's done and learned. But no, he had to sit quietly at the dinner table and eat. Davey seemed to enjoy the silent days in the house even if it meant listening to Les all night. He smiled and laughed as Les told him how easy it was to beat the Delanceys. He wished he could tell his parents how proud he was of Les.

••••••••••••••••••••••

The strike was finally over. All the newsies around New York celebrated. The household was waiting for Davey and Les to return, but they didn't. The newsboy union had just made history- how could they not celebrate?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was two hours past their curfew when the boys came home. Their parents were standing by the door holding a familiar newspape. The boys had both forgotten about Katherine's story in the New York Sun. Les, full of fear, ran to his room crying. His mother followed him, leaving Davey and his father alone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Listen, Pa, I really wanted to tell you everythi-" Davey was cut off by his father's hug.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?! I am so proud of you and your brother and what you've both done," his father said.

They both went inside to cheer up Les with the photograph of Davey's sneezing face on the newspape.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was a week after the strike and the boys were still working as newsies, which was a fact that made their father very proud. Of course the boys couldn't make a living off that, but it was definitely a fun way to spend summers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
